The Date
by RnBD
Summary: Knuckles finally had the guts to ask Shadow on a date. Unfortunately, Shadow mistook it as a mission of stealing a Chaos Emerald from Eggman. Knuckles decided to go with it so he could spend time with his crush. Through their journey, Knuckles tries to win Shadow's heart,who keeps being oblivious. Then they run into Sonic who to Knuckles dismay, also has eyes for the black hedgehog
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!This is the very first fanfic I've ever :YAOI!KNUXADOW,Shadow as a have been ,I changed the first chapter a bit.**

**Summary: Knuckles was finally able to ask Shadow on a date,who suprisingly takes him to a nice restaurant but was then interrupted by Sonic who also has the hots for Shadow and starts flirting with the oblivious ebony hedgehog.A battle then erupts between the blue hedgehog and red will have the very oblivious black hedgehog?Shadow as a uke.**

**Pairing :KNUXADOW AND SONADOW**

After long weeks of practice and doubts, Knuckles finally got the courage to ask the Ultimate LifeForm , Shadow on a months ,he's had a crush on the ebony was the first time he had ever been attracted to the same gender.

The first time he was able to actually talk to Shadow was when they first was able to see Shadow up close and when he did, he first thought,'Wow..He's actually cute,unlike Sonic….. ?!Did I just think he was cute?!'

At first he thought nothing of it and that it's just his mind playing with then he started to have….dreams.(N/A:not gonna show ya'll dem details kay?.I want this to be a T rated story,not M.I'm not ready for that and probably never will be.)Dreams about got totally freaked out over it that he tried not to sleep for days so that he wouldn't have that dream eventually he fell asleep one day and had that dream weeks of denial,he was finally able to accepted the newfound fact that he was gay or bisexual,whatever works.

But don't think that he's only attracted to also loves his ,though sometimes a bit self-centered and brooding, he has always protects those in need helps his friends however he can . And even though he's tough on the outside,he's actually kind and gentle on the inside. He also has that competitive side of his that almost matches Knuckles' was even able to beat Knuckles in a fight and even though Knuckles usually hates being beaten by another,he didn't mind it when Shadow did would describe Shadow as a very suitable mate.

He asked Rouge to tell Shadow to meet up with him at a café in the middle of Mobotropolis and told her it was important.

Now ,he's just sitting outside the café ,waiting for Shadow to show café he was in was a popular one called,Café of his very close friend told him this was the perfect place to ask someone ordered himself a cup of coffee,untouched and slowly getting cold.

Sitting at the café,he finally understood why his friend suggested this café had a good atmosphere,the smell of coffee and tea blowing was calming to his nerves and the music playing from the radio made him relax more.

Even so,he was still a whole lot of kept thinking'What if he says no?What if he doesn't like me?What if he likes someone else?Maybe he's only into is a mistake."He kept fidgeting and was covered with sweat.12 minutes has passed.

" is he?Maybe,he's not gonna come."he thought sadly.

Suddenly ,a gust of wind hits his right in front of him was the hedgehog didn't change one was as gorgeous as ever ,especially with that icy look of his that Knuckles always was a moment of silence between the two of stares at him annoyed.

"There had better be a good reason why you made Rouge force me to skip a mission to meet you."said Shadow.

Knuckles gulped"Umm..Could you please sit down first?"Knuckles asked.

Shadow looks at him weird but crosses his legs,glaring at the still nervous stares at him then avoided ' eyes turned more narrow.

"Well?"Shadow asks again.

"Well…You see..I've been wanting to tell something for awhile now and uh.."the red one fidgeted.

To Be Continued…..

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.I just really want to upload 't worry,when I have the time I'll make the next chapter.I'd be nice if you comment anything and tell me what I should add you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey 's the next you guys like it.**

**PAIRING:KNUXADOW AND SONADOW.**

Knuckles starts to twiddle his thumbs while looking down, too shy to see Shadows' face.

"Well,um….."

"Look. If you don't have anything to say to me, I'm just gonna leave."

"Wait!"Knuckles stood up in response, accidently knocking over the chair he was sitting on.

Shadow was about to take off when Knuckles suddenly, out of impulse, quickly grabs Shadow by the hand.

"I like you, Shadow!"

Shadow froze. He looked back at Knuckles who looked at him with an expression of something he could not understand. Knuckles' face was all red. He finally did it. He finally confessed. He couldn't look at Shadow, scared at what kind of expression he would show him.

"You like me?"

Knuckles looked up to see Shadow looking at him with a confused expression. Wait, he's not disguted or horrified?

"Um…Yes?" Knuckles answered.

Shadow took time to process this until he finally said,"Ah! I see! You respect me for the power I have and want to team up with me."

Wait a ? Okay, now it was Knuckles' turn to be confused. Did Shadow understand what he meant? Does he even understand what the word,'like' mean'?

"Wait. No, I mean that-"

"Don't worry, Guardian. Oddly enough, I also respect you for the strength and abilities you have. I was even on my way to infiltrate 's secret lair. You may come with me. I might need a hand." Shadow cut in.

Knuckles mentally face palmed. This was not turning out the way he was hoping it to be. But then Knuckles thought, this could be a good thing. This could be a chance for him to spend time with Shadow. Like a date! Well, not exactly. Even so, he might even make Shadow like him or to Knuckles' hopes , **love** him.

"Oh yeah sure. That'd be great!" Knuckles said excitedly.

"Alright. Try to keep up." said Shadow already walking away.

Knuckles followed quickly behind. It seemed like things were going his way. Or so, he thought.

**(N/A)Sorry that it's a bit short. Have some school stuff going on. Well, I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys like it.**

PAIRING:KNUXADOW AND SONADOW

Knuckles and Shadow ran through the forest, searching for the hidden lair of the nutorious Dr. Eggman. Shadow's pace was slower than his usual speed because of Knuckles not so quick pace. They went past trees, getting farther and farther away from the city. Shadow could hardly sense the Chaos Emerald. For some reason something was preventing him to sense the Emerald 's face hardened, trying to concentrate on the power of the Emerald. He could feel it getting closer and closer.

Meanwhile with Knuckles, he was trying to figure out what to say to the hedgehog. Thinking on how to start a conversation. " So umm…how are you?" Knuckles asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Shadow looked at Knuckles confusedly.

" , I was wondering how you've been these past few days. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Knuckles answered. The Guardian waited for an answer.

"Does it really matter?" Shadow asked, looking a bit annoyed. Would the echidna stop talking? He was trying to concentrate. For some reason the energy of the Emerald keeps disappearing and reappearing repeatedly. Shadow rubbed his temple in confusion. That wasn't normal. Something's wrong here.

"I was thinking that maybe we should get to know each other. Y'know ,like… What's your favorite color? Basic stuff." the echidna suggested. He wanted to know more about the hedgehog. Maybe they have something in common, or not. All that matters was that he could now spend more time with his long-time crush.

"I do not have a certain favorite. But I have a liking to the color of blue." Shadow answered back.  
"Oh really? Why is that?" Knuckles smiled, happy to have the hedgehog go with the conversation.  
"Well…." Shadow casts down onto the grassy field, remembering Maria and her blue dress and headband. Her smiling face looks at him in happiness. "Let's just say the color reminds me of the past."

"Oh…I see. That's nice."Knuckles picked up his pace so he walk beside Shadow. The said hedgehog seems to be in conflict with himself. Maybe he should shut up for a moment.  
Ugh. The energy disappeared again. Blast it! Shadow scanned around the forest. If only he knew where the scientist was hiding his secret HQ.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past them. A streak of blue circled around them. Knuckles and Shadow covered their eyes to avoid dust entering their eyes. Uncovering their eyes, they look up to see the great hero himself, Sonic the Hedgehog standing in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there,Faker. Miss me?" Sonic greeted walking closer to the pair.

"Hardly." Shadow's face scrunched up in annoyance at the sight of his look-alike. Great, now he's here.

"Ooh now come on, Shaz. You know you miss me." Sonic slings his arm around Shadow which made him roll his eyes. He really doesn't need this right now. He already has a hard time concentrating on the Emerald's energy and now he has to deal with the annoying blue hedgehog. If only the one called Amy was here. She could chase the hedgehog up the hills.

"Soo.. What're you doing here with the Knucklehead in the middle of the forest together?" while saying this, Sonic glances at the said echidna questionably. What Knuckles doesn't know is that Sonic has also had his eyes on the black hedgehog. And in such great coincidence, they both picked the same day to ask for Shadow's hand.

"Well, me and Shadow are finding an emerald. Now if you'll excuse us." Knuckles got in between Sonic and Shadow. He didn't like the way Sonic looked at Shadow. It was the same look Rouge gives to her precious jewels and emeralds. The look of interest and mesmerization. A look he didn't like. Something tells him that he should keep a very close eye on Sonic.

Knuckles grabbed Shadow's arm and started leading ahead. But before they could leave, Sonic quickly blocked their path. "Oh! Can I come? I'll be a good addition for the team!" Sonic insisted.  
"I don't think we'll need any help. Especially from you."Knuckles refused to have to deal with Sonic when he finally had some time alone with Shadow.

"Wasn't asking you, knucklehead" Sonic shot back.

The two glared at each other heatedly. Shadow stares blankly at the two morons. "Let him come."  
"What?!""Really?" Knuckles looks at Shadow in disbelief while Sonic looks at him in glee. Shadow only crosses him arms and says,"As annoying as Sonic may be, he can still be useful in retrieving the Emerald. I also don't have time having you two quarrel over whether the Faker's coming or not."

"Ha! I knew you missed me!"again, Sonic slings his arm around the once again annoyed Shadow.  
Knuckles seethes behind the two. If only he could just grab Sonic's head and throw him far far away. The very thought of it makes him chuckle evilly.

Sonic looks at Knuckles skeptically. Why did he laugh while looking at him as if he was gonna do something really nasty. Sonic picked up his pace farther away from the red weirdo.

Shadow's eyes widened as he felt the energy reappear again, but this time stronger. It was very close!Only three hundred meters away!

"It's up ahead!" Shadow's hover shoes activates and he speeds away from the two, towards the source of energy. Before Knuckles could come along, Sonic stops him."Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sonic asks.

"Uh. Sure. What is it?" Knuckles looks back at Sonic. Instead of his same old playful expression, it was replaced with a serious one."Do you like Shadow?"Sonic asks.

For a moment, Knuckles stares at Sonic in shocked silence. He blinks . Knuckles opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud explosion, resounded throughout the forest. They look ahead to see smoke coming from where Shadow went to.

"SHADOW!" Knuckles and Sonic shouted in unison.

Both ran towards the source of the explosion. The same thing was thought by two of the mobians, was that they hoped that Shadow was okay.

**How was that? Still too short? This is the longest chapter I've ever posted. I'll try to do longer though.I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
